Lessons
by Kylie Anderson
Summary: When a MCS detective is kidnapped, nothing is as it seems. No one is even sure if he has been kidnapped. No one is sure why another detective goes missing. However, one thing is for sure, by the end of this case, many lessons will be learnt.
1. Chapter 1

Lessons

Chapter 1

Robert Goren quickly flipped through a file. He couldn't focus on the content. His mind kept going back to the events of the past few months. Deakins quitting…Eames getting kidnapped…Having a new boss…all of it just seemed so surreal. Alexandra Eames sensed Goren's restlessness. "How's it going?" Eames asked gently from her desk.

"Hmm…?" Goren said distractedly. "Oh, it's going slow."

Eames gave him a smile. "Doesn't it always go slow?" Eames asked.

They fell silent after that. It felt eerie and hung over them like a bad memory. "Is there anything bothering you?" Eames asked at last.

Goren looked over at her with sad eyes. "Danny Ross," Goren admitted.

Danny Ross was their new captain after Deakins settled into an early retirement. "I know. It bothers me that he acts like I have to take care of you." Eames said comfortingly.

Goren shrugged. "It's kind of like I have to prove myself all over again." Goren said quietly. "I really hate this Eames. I'm so sick of people thinking I'm crazy. Each time we get someone new, I have to make sure I do everything right…I'm treated like a kid!"

"Relax, you're a good detective and a good person. If people gave you a second glance, they would see that." Eames said kindly.

Goren gave her a slight smile. "Yeah," Goren said unconvinced before turning back to the file.

((-))

"Eames! Goren!" A voice called from a familiar office.

Goren and Eames sighed. "The boss is calling…" Goren said with a small smile.

Eames gave him a hard stare before walking towards Danny Ross's office. Goren followed behind her. When they walked in, they found Ross standing behind his desk angrily. "You screwed up Goren!" Ross said before anything else. "When you interrogated Littleton, you confronted him with fictional evidence! Now his lawyer wants the DA to throw away the entire confession!"

"I…" Goren began.

"Shut up!" Ross said angrily. "You also failed to keep me in the loop! This is outrageous! I should just fire you right on the spot…"

Eames pulled herself to her full height. "We use false evidence to get criminal to confess everyday. It's common and not against the law. We couldn't keep you in the loop that one time because we were being shot at the time." Eames said defending Goren.

Ross paced around the office. "You both are in major trouble…" Ross began.

"Wait a minute, we didn't do anything! We were within our legal rights." Goren said beginning to raise his voice. "Don't believe everything you hear!"

Goren raced out of Ross's office slamming the door. Eames followed Goren's suit only without slamming the door.

((-))

Eames found Goren sitting in an interrogation room. "Maybe it's time to join Deakins and the other thousands of Americans in retirement," Goren said without looking up from the floor.

Eames grabbed a chair and sat beside Goren. "If you quit, then this whole department will fall apart. Criminals will be roaming the streets like wild animals." Eames said gently.

"Come on, we both know that I'm not that important." Goren muttered.

Eames stood up suddenly. "Bobby! How could you say that? I'll admit, when I first met you, I thought you were a nut job. Now, I wonder what I would do without you. You pick up on the littlest of things and the faintest scents. Half of the people in Riker's are there because of you!" Eames said swiftly.

Goren sighed. "I just wish his attitude would change." Goren said.

Eames smiled. "It will." Eames reassured him. "It will."

((-))

**Later that Night **

Goren had decided to call it quits early that night. It was eight o'clock and it was obvious they weren't getting anywhere with the case. He said goodnight to Eames before he made his way down the busy street.

Just as Goren entered his apartment, he felt someone's presence. He turned on the lights only to find no one there. _I'm thinking like a cop again… _Goren thought amused. _Always thinking someone's after me… _

He set his coat down. Suddenly he heard a rustle of clothing before he felt a needle pierce his skin. He began to fall into darkness.

Unluckily for him, it was a Friday. _No one is going to know I'm missing until Monday… _Goren thought as blackness closed around him. _By then, it'll be too late… _

It was with that thought that Goren slipped into the darkness at last.

A/N- This is set after the season premiere.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Eames stretched out at her desk. It was ten o'clock Monday morning. "Where's your partner?" Danny Ross barked.

Eames shrugged. "He's never this late." Eames admitted. "Come to think of it, he's never late."

Ross sighed. "Just what I need," Ross muttered. "Call him and tell him if he doesn't get down here in ten minutes, he's out of a job."

Eames was about to protest, but then decided against it. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed Goren's number. It rang five times before going to voice mail. "Hey Bobby, it's me, Alex. This is my sixth time calling you. Why aren't you picking up?" Eames said quickly. "Call me ASAP,"

She sighed. Something was very wrong. Goren never was late and he never failed to pick up his cell phone. "He's not picking up." Eames reported to Ross concerned.

Ross nodded. "Alright, gather some people and go over there." Ross said firmly. "I'll come with you."

Eames smiled. "Thank you," Eames said.

((-))

Upon walking into Goren's apartment, they found it strangely empty. "Are you sure this is the right place?" Ross asked irritated.

Eames nodded. She walked over to the counter to find a note. She quickly read it.

_Eames, _

_I can't take Ross any longer. I'm sorry, but this is too difficult for me to deal with. I'm going to change my name. Please don't look for me. _

_I truly am sorry Eames. You're the only one who understood me. _

_Bobby _

Shocked, Eames handed the note over to Ross. "Well, he ran. I'll see about getting you a new partner…" Ross began.

Eames shook her head. "Bobby didn't run. On Friday, he said 'I'll see you Monday Eames'. He didn't sound like he was leaving. And what about his mother? He wouldn't just leave his mother." Eames said quickly.

Ross sighed. "Alex, I'm sorry to say, but this doesn't look like a missing person's case." Ross said shortly.

Eames shook her head. "Bobby wouldn't just pick up and leave." Eames said firmly.

"Don't you go investigating this," Ross ordered coldly. "There's nothing to find."

((-))

Eames stood in Goren's apartment in shock. Ross and the SWAT team had already left. No one listened to her. Alex knew. She just…knew. Detective Robert Goren would not and could not just gather all his stuff and leave.

However, she knew two other people that would agree with her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Alex knocked on the red door in front of her. Eventually, a woman walked out. "Hello?" The woman asked cautiously.

Alex smiled. "Hi, I'm looking for Capt…um…Mr. Deakins." Alex said choosing her words carefully.

"Oh, are you a former detective of his?" The woman asked warmly.

Alex nodded. "It's very urgent that I speak with him." Alex said.

The woman moved out of the doorway. "Come in dear," She offered. "My name is Mrs. Deakins. I'm James's wife."

Alex smiled as she entered the warm house. "Jimmy!" Mrs. Deakins called. "There's a young lady here asking for you. She says she's a former detective."

Captain Deakins walked down the stairs wearing jeans and a t-shirt. "Alex!" Deakins greeted. "It's good to see you."

Alex couldn't help but note his happy tone. "We have a problem." Alex said staring him right in the eyes.

Deakins quickly picked up on the seriousness of the conversation. "Sweetie, could you get Alex and I some coffee?" Deakins asked his wife as he ushered Alex into his living room.

Mrs. Deakins took the hint and walked away swiftly. "Alex, what's wrong?" Deakins asked as Alex sat down on a couch.

"Captain, we have a new captain and he doesn't really think Bobby is a good detective…" Alex began.

Deakins smiled. "Honey, I'm sure he'll find that Bobby's a great detective like I did." Deakins said.

Alex shook her head. "Let me finish! Bobby didn't show up for work today. Ross, the new captain, and I went over to his apartment and its empty. There was a note saying he doesn't feel like proving himself to someone else and that he was going to change his name meaning that he was leaving." Alex said quickly.

Deakins's smile faded. "Bobby wouldn't do that." Deakins said shortly.

Alex nodded. "I know! I tried telling Ross that, but he wouldn't listen! Bobby's in trouble and no one is listening." Alex said looking as if she was about to cry.

Deakins sighed. "I don't see how I could help Alex…" Deakins began.

"Just tell me what to do!" Alex said sobbing. "I can't just let no one look for him…he's my partner! I need to help him, but I don't know what to do!"

Deakins patted Alex's shoulder. "Shh…it's alright." Deakins said gently.

"I already contacted Carver and he said he's going to help in anyway he can. Since this isn't an official investigation, he's going to have to rely on favors. As am I. There's this guy I dated in questionable documents and he owes me, so he's going to look at the note from Bobby's apartment. I have a friend in forensics that's going to look through Bobby's apartment…" Alex said listing things off.

Deakins smiled. "You seem to have things under control." Deakins said.

Alex shook her head. "Even with all these people helping me, I'll still need a lot more help. Also, if I get caught, I'm going to lose my job as is anyone else who is helping me." Alex said starting to cry again.

Deakins sighed. "Have you ever heard the expression 'the truth will set you free'?" Deakins asked.

"Yeah," Alex replied.

"Well, if you believe this is the truth, if you believe that Bobby didn't run away, gather all the evidence you can. Run this thing down until you find the truth. When you find it, tell Ross. He won't be able to deny honesty and veracity." Deakins offered.

Alex smiled. "Thanks," Alex said.

Mrs. Deakins entered at that time. "Here you go dear," Mrs. Deakins said handing Alex a cup of coffee.

"Thank you," Alex said. "However, I really must leave now."

Deakins nodded as he watched Alex leave into the cold New York day.

((-))

Alex entered Carver's office. "Hey," Alex said quietly. "Did you get anything from any of your sources?"

Carver nodded. "It looks like you were right detective. There's been talk on the streets of someone taking a New York City detective. That's not all this person has planned though. Apparently he's going to frame the detective of murder by making it look like he ran away and then came back and killed someone." Carver reported.

Alex covered her mouth. "Oh no!" Alex replied.

Carver nodded. "It certainly looks grave for Bobby." Carver said.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Richard!" Alex hissed as she walked into the questionable documents lab.

A male walked out of an office. "Hey baby…" He greeted.

Alex didn't look pleased. "Come on, we're not dating any more." Alex said shortly. "What did you get off of the note?"

Richard shrugged. "It was written by a male…he writes with his right hand…" Richard began. "Sorry I couldn't help you Alex. There's nothin…"

Alex cut him off. "Wait, you said it was written by someone who's right handed, right?" Alex asked.

Richard nodded. "Bobby's left handed!" Alex exclaimed. "Are you sure about this?"

Richard nodded again. "I'm positive. I also fingerprinted the document. I found one fingerprint and it doesn't belong to Goren, you, Ross or anyone else. It's an unknown." Richard said.

Alex grinned. "I love you!" Alex said giving him a quick hug before leaving the room.

"So that's why you broke up with me…" Richard said sarcastically to an empty room.

((-))

"Amy," Alex greeted walking into Goren's apartment.

A small framed woman jumped at the sound of Alex's voice. "You scared me." Amy accused.

"Did you find anything?" Alex asked quickly.

Amy smiled. "I found a small pool of blood in the bathroom. I can't test it because I'm not a DNA tech, but I know someone who is…" Amy began.

"Will you please ask?" Alex begged.

Amy nodded. "Sure, I'd do anything for you after you helped me. Hey, I also found some fingerprints that aren't Goren's." Amy said smiling.

"Richard from questionable documents found a print too…" Alex began.

"I'll compare them." Amy said. "I also found a few fibers and hairs. I don't think that this guy left on his own."

Alex nodded. "Thank you." Alex said leaving the apartment.

((-))

Alex sat down in a café with a cup of coffee. Across from her was her father. "Dad, I need you to keep an open mind here." Alex said cautiously. "I'm going to tell you about some evidence I found and I need you to tell me if you think this person left on his own or if he was forced."

Alex's father nodded. "Alright…" He said reluctantly.

Alex carefully presented the evidence she found to her father. He sat silently and listened. "Well, I would have to say that yes, this person was forced based on that evidence." He replied. "However, we both know we're talking about your partner…"

Alex knew she needed to keep this a secret. "No, no! I'm working on a case with my new partner and she totally thinks this guy just left. I need to prove to her that he didn't." Alex said.

Her father didn't seem satisfied. "Alex, I'm your father as well as a retired police officer. I know when someone is lying to me especially when it's you." Her father said.

"Well, you must be wrong this time. I'm not lying." Alex lied as she gathered her coat. "I have to go present this stuff to Jessica to see if she'll listen."

_Jessica? _Alex thought as soon as she said that. _Couldn't I have come up with a better name to lie about? _

Her father nodded. "Whatever," He muttered as he watched Alex leave.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Alex met with Amy again this time in a dark alley. "I don't know why you're trying to keep this as a secret." Amy said as she rubbed her cold hands together. "All of NYPD knows you're leading your own investigation."

Alex laughed. "Yeah, but I'm trying to keep it from my boss." Alex said.

Amy laughed as well. "I'm surprised he doesn't know about it. Everyone knows." Amy said. "But no one agrees with you Alex. I mean, Deakins, Carver, Richard and I, all know that Bobby didn't just run away, but everyone else is just pretending to care because you're a nice person."

Alex sighed. "Just tell me what you got," Alex said changing the subject.

Amy handed her a file. "The blood belongs to Goren. One hair had DNA in it. It belongs to a convicted felon named Timmy Toes or at least that's what he changed his name to. His real name is Anthony Spellington. He was convicted for two counts of murder thanks for you and Goren. The fiber that I found is commonly used in burlap sacs." Amy reported. "But I gotta go. It's so late and I'm really cold."

Alex nodded. "Alright," Alex said quickly reading the file. "Hey, what about the fingerprint?"

Amy turned. "It matches the one Richard got, but it's not in AFIS." Amy said before walking down the alley on to a busy street.

((-))

Deakins sat in his living room listening to Alex. "Why didn't you tell me you were kidnapped?" Deakins asked suddenly.

Alex looked surprised. "It didn't seem relevant. I was more concerned about Bobby…" Alex said before fading into silence.

"I had to find out when your captain called here looking for you yesterday." Deakins said. "Why weren't you working?"

"I was tracking down a lead…" Alex began.

"I'm worried about you Alex. You're skipping work to work on this, you haven't changed your clothes in forever, and you look like you haven't eaten or slept in ages." Deakins said. "Do you think being kidnapped has affected your judgment on this?"

Alex seemed surprised and hurt by Deakins's question. "No," Alex said. "It hasn't. I really believe that Bobby didn't run away and I'm right. You heard all this evidence…"

"You need to eat and get some rest." Deakins said firmly. "You can stay here tonight."

Alex began to protest. "It's only eight at night. I could be out there trying to find Bobby…" Alex protested.

"Alex, it's been four days. If someone took Bobby, the chances are…" Deakins said fading off into silence.

Alex looked betrayed. "You think he's dead?" Alex asked hurt. "He's not dead. I'm going to prove it!"

After shouting her last statement, Alex ran out of Deakins's house into the rainy night. Deakins attempted to catch her, but he went after her too late. She was already gone.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Ross walked around angrily. Alex hadn't showed up for work. "This is crazy!" He barked to the nearest person. "I can understand if she wants to look for her partner, but she can't be missing work."

It was then that Ross decided to go over to Alex's apartment to talk some sense into her. He pounded on her door, but no one answered. He kicked the door in to find the apartment was completely empty. There was a note taped to a wall in the living room.

_Ross,_

_What an idiot you are! You had the chance to save Robert Goren, but instead you decided to believe my note! You had a chance to save Alex Eames, but instead you just got mad she didn't show up for work! Nice going. Now these two innocent people have to pay the ultimate price! _

Ross just stood there in shock. Could it be he messed up?

((-))

Bobby sat huddled up in his 'cell'. It was six feet by nine feet. It was unbearable cold and made out of cement. There were bars as well. "Now you know what I feel like!" A man shouted from the opposite side of the bars when Bobby asked if it was really necessary.

There was the sound of the bars opening. Bobby stood up to find that Eames was pushed into the cell. A man in a ski mask was gleaming at them. "We have both of you know." The man said. "Our mission is almost complete."

He walked out of sight after that. Alex began to sob in Bobby's arms. "I knew you didn't just leave!" Alex cried. "If only someone listened to me…"

Bobby hugged her warm body against his cold torso. "It's alright Eames. I'm going to be fine; it's you I'm worried about." Bobby replied.

Alex broke away from him. "What do you mean?" Alex asked.

"You might want to sit down." Bobby warned.

((-))

Ross found that it was Bobby's handwriting on the note. His fingerprints were all over it. It became obvious that Bobby had faked his own disappearance to lure Eames out. He then made it look like he was kidnapped as was Eames. He was really the one to kidnap Eames.

Ross grinned. "I was right." He muttered. "However, this is one thing I'd rather not be right about…"

((-))

"These two men are people we have put away for murder." Bobby began holding Alex close due to the fact it was freezing in the cell. "They explained their whole plan to me. They first kidnapped me and made it look like I left voluntarily. They then kidnapped you and made me write the note to look as if I was pretending to be kidnapped when really I kidnapped you. They're going to kill you and make it look like I did it. They're going to let me go and the police will arrest me. I will then stand trial for your murder where the evidence will be so strong, the jury will have no choice but find me guilty. I'll surely get the death penalty."

Alex gasped. "No! They can't do that to you!" Alex said worriedly.

Bobby smiled. "I'd rather spend a hundred years in prison before having poison injected into my bloodstream as opposed to having you die." Bobby said honestly. "You're such a great person. You believed in me when no one else did. You don't deserve to die."

Alex sighed. "The same goes for you! You're a great partner. No one should have their name smeared in the mud just because someone wants revenge." Alex said.

Bobby smiled. "That's just like you Eames…you always worry about other people as opposed to worrying about yourself." Bobby said quietly.

Alex shook her head. "They have a very good plan…" Alex said fading into silence.

"But I have a better one," Bobby said gently.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Alex sat up straight. "What are you thinking?" Alex asked alert.

Bobby shrugged. "This cell is six feet by nine feet. Those bars are about two inches thick." Bobby stated. "I'm thinking I could snap those bars."

"I'm not sure. They look like they're pure iron." Alex said gently. "I doubt we're getting out of here."

Alex had been so sure that Bobby had a great master plan, but then realized he was desperate. Bobby sighed. "I don't want you to die and I don't want to die." Bobby said softly as if he were a child.

"We're not going to die." Alex said firmly. "We're NYPD's finest. We can think of a way out of this."

Bobby liked the way that Alex said we. He knew in that moment he wasn't alone.

((-))

Ross sighed. "Where would Goren take Eames?" Ross asked another detective.

The detective shrugged. "Goren's messed up. Who knows where he'd take an innocent victim?" The detective replied.

"Do you think he'd kill Eames?" Ross asked.

The detective nodded. "Wouldn't put it past him," The detective answered.

((-))

Deakins shook his head. Carver was sitting with him in Deakins's living room. The TV was on to the local news. "This is bad." Carver muttered.

"They're putting out an APB on Bobby for the disappearance of Alex…" Deakins said in shock. "If they find him…"

"He'll be arrested." Carver finished. "That'll be the end of his career and possibly his life according to one of my sources."

"I never should have retired." Deakins said grabbing his coat.

Carver watched him. "Where are you going?" Carver asked.

"To save my detectives," Deakins replied.

((-))

Alex paced around the small cell. "Did they say why they are doing this?" Alex asked Bobby.

"Revenge for putting them away for murder," Bobby replied.

"Maybe we can talk them out of doing it." Alex suggested.

Bobby got up. "Alex, just give it up! We're not going to be able to solve this! Just give up," Bobby said with tears filling his eyes.

Alex patted his shoulder. "Yes, we'll be able to solve this." Alex said kindly.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Bobby awoke to find himself in a dark alley. _What happened? _Bobby thought confused. He had been with Alex in the cell…

That's when it hit him. He knew there was no use in trying anymore.

((-))

**One Hour Previously **

A man walked into the cell. Bobby immediately stood up- ready to defend Alex if need be. "Calm down kiddy," The man warned showing Bobby a gun. "I'm sure this will beat your fists."

Alex stood up slowly. "Who are you?" Alex demanded.

The man pulled off his ski mask. "Enrique Juan," Enrique answered sweetly. "Remember how you put me away for murder?"

Bobby let out a tiny laugh. "That's right!" Bobby exclaimed. "You murdered your girlfriend because she wouldn't give you any money for coke."

"Shut up already!" Enrique shouted. "You already got me to confess which sentenced me to twenty five years in prison!"

"Speaking of which, shouldn't you be there?" Alex asked bitterly.

Enrique smiled. "I got out a little early." Enrique said. "If you get my drift…"

"You _escaped_?" Bobby asked surprised. "You escaped Riker's?"

Enrique nodded. "I had a little help though from a guard buddy of mine." Enrique said.

"Who else is here?" Alex asked.

Enrique shrugged. "Just another guy who really hates you two," Enrique said standing aside to reveal a large man.

"Joey Clan," Bobby said.

"Yeah, remember how you two put me away for the murder of my kids? Well, I told people I was lookin' to kill you two. Enrique came up to me and hey, look where we are!" Joey said laughing.

Enrique sneered. "Yeah well, we gotta cut this reunion a little short. The cops are antsy to get their hands on Bobby so; we should cut him loose soon." Enrique said.

Joey nodded in agreement. "'Kay, let's dump him now and kill the girl later." Joey said moving towards Bobby.

Bobby automatically attempted to get past Joey and Enrique, but was unsuccessful. Joey grabbed a heavy object and knocked Bobby over the head…

((-))

**Present **

Bobby stumbled out of the alley. His luck was running out when he ran into a police officer. "Bobby?" The rookie cop asked quickly.

At first, Bobby was stunned, but then he realized it was Marshall Tins. "Marshall?" Bobby asked quietly.

"Heck, you don't look too good." Marshall commented.

"I didn't do anything." Bobby stated.

Marshall nodded. "Yeah I know Bobby, but I'm still gonna have to take you in." Marshall said.

Bobby closed his eyes and put his hands behind his back. "Do what you have to," Bobby said realizing that he could not win.

Marshall was surprised at how easily Bobby gave up. He expected some sort of struggle, but there was nothing of the sort.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Bobby sat in a holding cell. Deakins walked in. Bobby barely acknowledged him. Carver walked in behind him. "I heard you're in need of a lawyer." Carver stated.

"It really doesn't matter at this point. I've told them everything I know and they don't believe me. I'm going to be put on trial and the jury will have enough evidence to convict me. Since I 'murdered' a cop, I'm defiantly getting the death penalty." Bobby said blandly.

"They haven't found a body yet. Eames could still be alive." Deakins said. "Even if…even if she isn't, then you still have a chance. The evidence against you is circumstantial at the most."

Bobby let out a tiny laugh. "I'm finding this very ironic. I spend my whole _life_ on the force and now everyone's turned against me. Although, they never were with me…I bet their just glad one nut case is going to be off the streets." Bobby said bitterly.

"What motive do you have?" Carver asked.

"Let's see, the prosecution will probably make it seem like Eames and I were in some sort of relationship. I'll bet that they'll say Eames wanted to call it off and I killed her because of it. Or they might say that I just got mad of everyone underestimating me and I took it out on Eames." Bobby said quietly.

"Did you have a relationship with Eames?" Carver asked. "Did you take out your anger on Eames?"

Bobby shook his head. "No…she's my best friend…" Bobby said quietly. "She's the only one who stayed…"

((-))

"How do you plead?" A judge asked during Bobby's arraignment.

Bobby was about to open his mouth when a voice filled the courtroom. "He's pleading not guilty to the murder of Alexandra Eames. Why?" The voice shouted. "Because I'm right here!"

Bobby and everyone else turned to see a distressed woman in the back of the courtroom. Alex made her way over to Bobby's side. "Robert Goren had nothing to do with my disappearance. If you want evidence of that, go to the old building on 4th and 5th. There you'll find plenty of evidence to say that Enrique Juan and Joey Clan kidnapped the both of us. Right now, Bobby should get a metal for what he's been through." Alex said firmly.

"You were always good at showing up on time." Bobby whispered as the courtroom broke into mayhem.

((-))

**Three Days Later**

Alex looked at Bobby across from her desk happily. "You're cleared of all charges!" Alex said grinning.

Bobby gave her a small smile. "Thanks to you." Bobby said.

"Yeah, I just wish everyone would stop looking at me as a five foot woman. I may be small, but I can sure punch well." Alex said stopping to think a moment. "You know, I think we make a great team. You're rather large and scary, but you're a soft guy. I may look like a tiny woman, but I'm a tough cookie."

Bobby laughed. "Yeah, real prize winning team…" Bobby muttered.

Danny Ross walked out of his office and looked Bobby in the eyes. "I'm sorry." Ross said immediately. "I judged you before I got to know you."

"A lot of people do that," Bobby said calmly. "But you know, if we stopped doing that, we could save ourselves a lot of trouble. If we trust each other, we can do pretty amazing things."

Ross nodded. "One lesson I've learned is to never judge a book by its cover…the other was that Alex is a very scary woman…" Ross said with a smile.

Bobby and Alex returned the smile. "You know what Eames?" Bobby asked looking at Ross. "This guy isn't so bad after all…"

**The End**

Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order: CI.

A/N- Yeah, I didn't do CI just… Sorry, it was just a silly idea I had. I'm sorry about not updating fast enough, I've been super busy. Anyway, hope it wasn't too bad! If you liked this story, check out my other stories!

Kylie Anderson


End file.
